In Love with the Sword
by Paralysistracks
Summary: I cant believe it. Why him? An Espada, of all things! It was meant to be... NOT! Nemu is startled to find out that she has a crush on the scary 6th Espada, and is even more startled to find herself confessing to him. NEMJAW CRACK PAIRING!
1. Confession

_Tehehe, this is kinda the prologue to whats gonna be a very unexpected story. I mean, what a weird pairing! It came to me once, out of the blue... Sorry, out of my brothers mouth! Credit goes to him for coming up with this, but I get the credit for writing it. MWAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, cant help myself. Set whenever. Anyways, read, enjoy, and, umm, please dont kill me!_

**Disclaimer**: I dont own any Bleach-related stuff, but I do own this plot...

Rated T to be on the safe side,will have some violence and (maybe)'suggestive jokes'later on.

* * *

Why?

That was the first word that had popped into my mind.

Why? How?

Nothing like this has ever happened before, and especially shouldnt have happened to me. I was a good girl, after all. I did all that I was asked of, I was loyal to my team, and I always put other people infront of me, instead of being selfish. Yet, it happened. A shinigami, falling in love with an arrancar? To be more specific, me, the fukutaichou of 12th squad and him, the blue-haired 6th espada, in love? It was outrageous! It wasnt meant to happen!

I looked deep into his eyes, and I knew that it _did_ happen. I could see the truth, behind all the shock and disbelief. His eyes were wide, and his mouth moving up and down. He was trying to say something, anything, but no noise came out. Probably the first time he didnt know what to say. I could feel my own eyes grow to twice their size (Almost as big as Rukia's eyes!) and my mouth hung open. I was sharing his doubtfulness. I was still troubled. Maybe it _didnt_ happen. Maybe it was my imagination. I did not just say that! I did _not_ just say...

"Did you just say...?" I heard the words tumble out of his mouth, and I realized that it did happen. It wasnt my imagination. And I did just tell him that I loved him. The words came out of my very own mouth. The words which had spilt out from my treacherous heart, which was beating at twice its normal speed. Stupid heart, having a mind of its own. Its so unintelligent. It never thinks straight. It never thought of the consequences. _What if he doesnt like me back?_

The second that the thought entered my mind, that he may not like me back, I started to act. It had only just occured to me. What an idiot I must look like! Staring at him stupidly, standing awkwardly after the words left my mouth. It was all my fault, and I didnt want to make him feel bad for rejecting my love. But I couldnt eat my words. It was already to late. So I turned and ran from the room.

"Nemu!"

No, I didnt want to listen. I didnt want to be rejected. I didnt want to hear the words that would hurt me. I didnt even want his pity when he says it. That he doesnt like me back. Its better me knowing it without him telling me then if he would say the fatal words. I would just go back to my old life. Everything would be back to normal. Nobody would have to know. I could keep the pain all to myself...

My legs have never run faster then they had now. I was flash stepping away, but I knew that I would be no match for the fast, blue-haired Espada. He could catch up to me easily, with his speed and experience. I could see him behind me now, gaining on me quickly. His light blue hair being blown backwards by his speed, his body moving gracefully through the air behind me, his muscular chest showing through his open shirt...

No. Stop thinking about him. It will only hurt me more later. But why is it so hard to stop?

I saw an open door, and ran towards it. I noticed the little sign on it, and smiled inwardly. I finally found a place where he could not follow. A place that would protect me for all the time I wanted. I sprinted towards the doorway, and hurtled inside. I slammed the door shut behind me, and sighed. I was safe. I found a place where I would not have to look him in the eye, not have to listen to his fatal words. Thank god there was a girls' bathroom in that corridor!

I looked around, and saw many eyes on me. I bowed my head down low, excusing myself for being so rude. I hid my red face from the stares of the other females, and walked towards a shower. Showers always made me feel better, they always washed away my troubles. I closed the door softly behind me, but did not make any move to undress, though I was telling myself I should. It would be a bad idea to wet my clothes now, I didnt have any spares...

I felt wetness on my cheek, and was startled to find myself crying. Why was I crying over somehing so stupid? Something as stupid as love? The tears ran down my cheeks, and I made no attempt to wipe them away. I felt like crying was good in this situation. It let all my emotions out, which should leave me happy in the end. At least, thats what happens in all the romance novels that I read. But this was not a novel. It was real, but there was nothing better I could do.

I finished crying about a minute later, all my sad emotions gone. Mainly because I was recounting the past five minutes. _Five minutes!_ The time had gone by so quickly! I was had tried to collect my thoughts, and collected them I had. One thought stood out above the rest. It showed me the light, a reason to stop my useless tears. It made me happy, gave me hope. Something that I had not concentrated about before, something that I guess didnt cross my mind. I had focused on the negative in this situation, not the positive. But now that I analyze the situation, I think both negatively, and postively. _What if he liked me back?_

My thoughts continued to confuse me, until I had an inner battle inside my mind. He loved me...Yes? No? Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no...?

ARGH! THIS IS SOO CONFUSING!

Calm down Nemu, calm down. Remember what you learnt back in Soul Society. Remember how you learnt to analyze the situation. How to come up with the correct answer. The correct solution. Look at the problem from all angles, think from all different points of views, recount the history...

Thats it! I have to recount what happened. Every little detail, and the answer will be clear. But where to start, where to start... I know! Back to the day when I got kidnapped from Soul Society...

* * *

_Dyou like it? I know its a crack pairing, but give it a chance! Maybe you could (coughreview) continue reading the story, when the next chapters come out, give it a chance... Anyways, I pwomise its gonna be good!_


	2. Vacuumed Cookies

YAY! EXAMS ARE OVER! I FINALLY FINISHED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Please read and enjoy, hope you have at least one laugh. And the vacuum cleaner bit is dedicated to my dear enemy melodicxstar, who is gonna die at luna park tomorow!

* * *

"Please be quiet," I whispered. "Please don't wake Mayuri-sama from his rest."

"EEEEK!"

I sighed in defeat, and turned the power off at the wall. The high-pitched squeal died down, until only its memory remained in my mind. If Mayuri-sama would be awoken by me, then I would be in trouble. I would punish myself for interrupting him, and continue to feel bad throughout the day. I hated to displease him, and tried my hardest to make him happy. It's such a shame, though, that the silly vacuum cleaner didn't share my opinion.

I bent down, eye to eye/bag with the vacuum cleaner, and tried to identify the problem. I sighed again, trying to see throught the brown bag. In vain. I dropped the bag with an audible thud, and watched silently as dust flew everywhere.

Dust flew everywhere?  
I picked the bag up again, and inspected it. Technically, dust shouldn't come out of the bag, unless it had a hole in it... I searched for the hole, and found it. I don't know how I missed it, it was so big! Hmm, I wonder how that happened. I dropped the bag again, while imagining weird things that could have created the hole. I heard the thud again, and gave a startled jump. If that thing wouldn't be quiet, then it could wake Mayuri-sama...

Wait a minute, why was a _dustbag_ going _thud?_ It was full of dust, wasn't it? I picked it up, and shook it. Thud, thud, thud. Yep, there was definitely something in there. I put my eye to the hole I discovered, and shook the bag, hoping to see the foreign object. All I saw was an eyefull of dust.

"Nemu?"

I looked up, and saw (through blurred vision), the one person that I didnt want to see at this point in time. He should be in his bed, fast asleep. But evidently, I had woken him up. And that wasnt good. Stupid me! How could I do such a bad thing? Its disgraceful!

I tried to think of what this scene looked like from Mayuri-sama's eyes. I know that he would see me, sitting in the centre of 12th squad office, in a pile of dust. My eyes were probably teary, and I was holding the vacuum cleaner, clearly exposing the giant hole in the side. And now that I look at it, there's something shiny in there...

"What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning the floor, Mayuri-sama, when the vacuum cleaner stopped working..."

"I thought I told you _not _to bother with the cleaning today."

"Please forgive me, Mayuri-sama."

"Get out of my sight. Go be useful somewhere else, I dont need you at the moment. And forget what just happened."

"Ok."

I left the room shamefully, my head hung low. I walked out of the building, and thought about what I should do next. Maybe there was some other cleaning to do, or maybe there was paperwork.

Suddenly the sun disappeared as a giant shadow covered the ground. Everything was dark, and the ground was rumbling. As I was looking down, I could see little cracks running around my feet in the concrete. A minor earthquake probably. But it was getting bigger and louder, and more cracks appeared. I also started to hear some sort of inhuman sound, some form of respiration. I fell to the ground because it was so unstable, and I prayed that the building behind me wouldn't collapse. I closed my eyes in fear.

I felt a drop of liquid land on my hair, and wondered what type of creature it was. Mayuri-sama's life may be at stake, but of course he is strong enough to fend off anything that attacks him, or gets in his way. I felt the creature grab me with its massive paws, and lift me off the ground. It was at that moment that I decided I might as well be useful to Mayuri-sama, and try to stop the creature in its path.

I opened my eyes, and saw a giant red circle of a face, with sweat streaming down it rapidly, and dropping on to me. Beadly little eyes bored holes into my own, and a pudgy little mouth was opening and closing, breathing in that strange fashion, which sounded as if it was struggling to breathe. Its black hair was wet with sweat. I struggled to stop myself from making a fuss, so that Mayuri-sama wont be disturbed. What was it going to do to me? Why did the creature look so familiar?

"Oi you! Is Kurotsuchi-Taichou there? I need to speak to him now. You wouldn't believe how far away 12th squad office is from 2nd squad."

It was at that moment that I finally recognized the incredible hulk infront of me. It was the fukutaichou of 2nd squad, Marechiyo Omaeda. I sighed in relief, and nodded my head slowly, and followed the moving mass into the office. I sighed in relief, like I always do when I realise that its only Omaeda and not the apocalypse.

I heard some sort of rustling in the office, and saw that the vacuum cleaner was long gone, and some other weird device was in its place.

"Nemu, I thought I told you to..." He looked up.

"Omaeda! No, I swear, I didn't take you cookies."

"THEN WHO DID MAYURI?"

"Please dont be so disrespectful to Mayuri-sama."

"BUT HE STOLE MY COOKIE JAR! I GOT IT HAND MADE FROM MY SUPER COOL TAICHOU SOI FON!"

"You liar, I saw you buy it at K-mart!"

"How did you know?"

"I know all."

"Then how much do I weigh?"

"I would prefer not to say such rude things infront of my fukutaichou. Just one moment."

I felt Mayuri-sama hold me gently, and I started to blush. Then I immediately stopped when I felt him fling me into the air and out the window. Which just happened to be on the third story. At least it wasnt the fifth story like last time. As I was falling, I heard Omaeda shout out.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! IT WAS STICTLY CONFIDENTIAL!"

I heard Mayuri-sama's voice float out the window after his.

"I told you, I know all."

"THEN WERE ARE MY COOKIES AND MY COOKIE JAR?"

"Look! A flying cookie out the window! How about you go eat it?"

"WHERE? WHERE?!"

I finally landed on the ground, face up, only to see a small figure jump out the window I just came out of. I watched as it got larger and larger, until it was recognizable as Omaeda. I didn't like to be disrespectful, but from this view, he really did look kind of fat... Maybe a little more then 'kind of'. Ok, maybe obese. Overweight. Scarishly obesely overweightly fat.

Stop Nemu. Don't be disrespectful or mean. What would Mayuri-sama think if he heard your thoughts? How annoying would that be?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" A voice floated out the window.

Oops, he really can read my mind. Sorry, Mayuri-sama. But right now I have bigger problems. Literally bigger. I mean, I said I wouldn't be mean. But there is only half a story left now before the end, and I already broke my left leg in the fall, and am incapable of moving.

SMASH!

Im surprised I didn't faint. At least he didn't land on my head, as I had managed to crawl a few centimetres away from the crash site before he landed. But the bottom half of my body was crushed, and so was most of my top. At least I still had my right arm intact. Nothing that Mayuri-sama couldn't fix though, not that he would want to fix me anyway. I was such a useless fukutaichou... I didn't deserve to be healed.

"Ahh, Nice soft landing! Like always!" Omaeda stood up, and patted his stomach. He walked off, muttering under his breath, and completely ignoring me. Now I could at least breath, and wait for Mayuri-sama.

I didn't have to wait more then a minute before Mayuri-sama came out the front door, accompanied by a member of 12th squad, and walked towards my crumpled body. He tsked under his breath, as I attempted to sit up. I failed miserable, having all the bones in my body crushed, but I still managed to bow my head.

"Im sorry Mayuri-sama, for before."

"Ive already forgotten about the vacuum cleaner incident, as there are more important things to do."

"Not about that, but about how I thought that thought about you and then you got angry."

"... Your not making sense..."

"When you shouted out 'WHAT WAS THAT?!', wasn't that directed at what I thought?"

"No, how can you expect me to read your thoughts?"

"Oh, sorry for troubling you then."

"Wait, what did you think?"

"I do not remember."

"Fine then. But you don't look like your in any condition to move. I will return later, but I must go now. Rin has just informed me of a new discovery in _that_ department, and I must hurry along. So long, Nemu."

"Good bye, Mayuri-sama."

So he wasn't angry at me. He was just excited by the news that he recieved. He was so nice and kind to me! At least he will come back to me. I closed my eyes, and permitted myself a small rest.

* * *

"Is that her?

I opened my eyes when I heard the strange voice. Everything was dark, and a shadow was looming over me.

"Sorry Omaeda, I do not have your cookies..."

I heard snickering, and the shadow moved out of my line of sight. It was still dark, and a full moon was shining in the sky, accompanied by many stars. Now that I concentrated on it, I could feel two reiatsu's. Not a shinigami. Not a hollow. Nothing familiar. What were they?

"Yupio! Thats a definitely her! I wonder a what happened to her?"

"Be quiet you idiot! You don't want them to find us out, do you?"

"Well, how can a they hurt us?"

"We don't know, that's why were here."

"So why we saving the her?"

"Because she is the fukutaichou of 12th squad."

"And a whats so goody goody about tha 12th squad?"

"Shut up and let me explain. Well, like I said, she is the fukutaichou of 12th squad..."

"You already a said that!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"I thought you was to be a quiet!"

"Stop being annoying, you and your stupid speech."

"Okio!"

"... Anyways, the 12th squad is the department of technological stuff and maintenance crap. They have all the know how about everything. It would help us a lot in our plan. Soul Society won't get in our way this time!"

"What do ya meany this time?"

"Didn't you listen during education time? Wait, obviously not, if you speak like that."

"Halt die Klapper!"

"What was that?"

"German."

"... Fine then. You proved your point. Anyways, just grab her and go."

I felt strong hands lift me carefully, and strangely enough, I felt no pain. I looked up into a shadow of what was probably a face, and I thought I saw it smile. But now was not the time to concentrate on that.

"Shes a lot lighty."

"Shes really light. Get your grammer right."

"Everwhat."

"WHATEVER! YOU DID THAT JUST TO ANNOY ME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yupio! And ya don't need ta get so angwy."

"Don't start doing that again."

"Ok, Im weally sowwy..."

"Shut up and get moving."

I had to shout out, do something. I know that it would be shameful on Mayuri-sama, having me call out for help, but at least Soul Society will be prepared. So I opened my mouth to scream.

"HEL..."

My scream was silenced as I felt something on my mouth. Stopping my scream. If I remembered correctly, this is what was called a 'kiss'. According to Mayuri-sama, this was used to show love. What the...?

"Did you really have to go that far?"

I felt the cold air on my face once more. I hadn't realised how hot I had become.

"She's kinda cutey!"

And that's all I remembered before I fainted.

* * *

_Tehehe, liked it? Wonder who the two new characters are? Don't ask, I'm still thinking... About the names, I mean. Anyways, theres gonna be a love triangle! 3 I always wanted to write one! Anyways, please review and tell me how I did. And no offence to Omaeda, or to anyone who loves him... He has always annoyed me... I hope that I didnt rush the ending too much. I hope I got Nemu's character better in this chapter. I know that there is a big difference between the Nemu in this chapter and the other Nemu, but thats coz... SECRET! MWAHAHA!_

_Anyways, I hope to update weekly, attempt to at least. Reviews will be nice though..._

_Love Nettie_


	3. White

_Hmm Chapter three. Sorry I havent uploaded in such a long time, I finally got access to the internet! =]_

* * *

**Nemu's point of view**

It's so soft. It feels like I'm lying down on a bed made of marshmallows. My body sinks down halfway into the plushie matress, and I feel no desire to leave. Could I possible be in heaven? What else could be as nice as this?

I open my eyes slowly, and I see a bright, white light. It is everywhere - the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the bed. It all looked so pure. So nice. I noticed that there were also other people lying down in other beds. Maybe I was in the waiting room for heaven.

(A/N: Nemu thinks that Heaven is what comes after Soul Society, as we believe that Heaven comes after life, for those who have been good at least.)

A pleasant breeze is blowing through the white room, and my bed covers are ruffled lightly. I catch a glimpse of my body underneath the covers, and I gasp in shock. My body was covered in bandages, some of which were soaked through with blood. My left arm, which was left unbandaged, had a giant scar running down the inside of it. Why am I in such a condition? Wasn't heaven meant to be perfect?

"Ahh! Goody to see that my little patient is alive and ok."

The voice jolted me back to the present. I wasn't in heaven. I was a prisoner, to who I don't know. All I could remember were the voices. Nothing more. It felt as if all my memories had been taken out of me, and not returned. I couldn't even remember what had happened that morning before the kidnapping.

"What... What happened to me?" I refused to look my visitor in the face. Who would want to look at a person who stole you away from your life? From your master? From the one you loved?

"Well, ya see, you had a little bit of an accident, and when we found ya, you had a lots of little boo boos here and there. But don't worry! I fixed you up nice and great!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, we did want some information off ya, but it seems we can't access it. We opened you up, and BOOM! We get an explosion in our face! We got past tha first trap, and then we found some very interesting drugs inside of ya. Very dangerous, coulda killed ya if you hadn't been careful."

"What did you do with them?"

"We took 'em outta you, of course!"

All of Mayuri samas hard work gone down the drain. What was he going to think when I come back to Seireitei missing all those expensive drugs he implanted in me? So much time, effort and money, gone...

"Ya don't look too happy bout it... I thought ya would be a jumping about thanking us! After all, we did save ya life, and we did remove all other risks from yourself."

"Why are you treating me so nicely if I am only a prisoner?"

"Do it matter? Just be grateful and get on with a life!"

"How can one do that under these circumstances?"

"So many questions, and I don't think that I'm the right person to answer them. I read that inna book somewhere."

"You're annoying me."

The insult flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Stupid Nemu! Why can't you control yourself? I could feel my face turning red, and I immediately clasped my hands over my mouth, trying to ignore the pain shooting through my body. I turned around to apologize, but the words died on my lips. I finally saw him for the first time. And he was definitely not what I expected a prison guard to look like.

I was looking up at a boy who could be no older than 14, with a babyishly round face and baby blue eyes to match. His golden blonde hair was cut short, and stuck up in many directions. His skin was pale with a hint of tan, and he looked very thin, as if he were only skin and bones. He was tall for a boy of 14, probably only a little shorter than me. He wore a loose fitting white t-shirt with the words 'Forgive and Forget' embroidered on it, and long light blue jeans. He was wearing two different coloured thongs, two different shades of green.

He smiled at my reaction, my insult already forgotten. It was hard not to smile back at him, try as I might, so I ended up smiling as well.

"There we goes! Now thats tha way ya face should look! Tis a whole lot prettier like that!"

"Thankyou."

Nemu, are you _blushing_? Why is your face all hot and turning redder every second? What's come over you?

"Well, only two more days left in tha hospital, and ya get to go. We got a room made for you and everything! Whats ya favourite colour?"

"Green." I replied instantly.

"Green it is then. It's my favourite colour too! Why dyou like it?"

"Well, it gives me a sense of life, of growth, of a new beginning. It is happy and cheery, and full of hope. It makes me feel so optimistic, and free. As If I don't have a care in the world, as if I could do whatever I wanted. I believe that it is mother natures way of telling us that she loves us, and wishes us good lives. It is so calming and peaceful, and-"

I stopped abruptly as I noticed that he was laughing.

"Mother natures way of telling us that she loves us?" He choked out between fits of laughter.

"You really think so?"

His face suddenly went all serious, and the mood in the room suddenly darkened.

"Mother natures way of telling us that she loves us?" He repeated, but his time his tone was different, more menacing. It was loaded with hatred.

"What happened?" I was confused. What had happened to him? Why did his mood change so suddenly?

"Huh?"

I saw him shake his head, the hatred leaving his eyes. His voice getting calmer. I noticed that he had been breathing heavily.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be off! Have a good rest, and ya better feel better when I get back, to get ya out of tha hospital. Hospitals always scared me to death."

That look of intense hatred returned to his face, distorting his features. I was about to reply, when he turned away abruptly and walked away. He disappeared out a door that I had not noticed before, and the atmosphere in the room suddenly got calmer.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

I turned around, and saw that the voice came from a blue haired man lying in the bed next to me.

"I'm not quite sure..." I replied untruthfully.

I turned away from him, trying to block him out of my thoughts. But why was it, that I couldn't even bear to tell the person next to me what had happened, which wasn't in itself such a big deal, when I could happily tell my capturer my thoughts which I should have kept to myself? Why couldn't I just tell my neighbour that we were having a pleasant little conversation, when I could tell my kidnapper, the enemy, my thoughts on the colour green when I would probably not even tell Mayuri sama if he asked?

Because I wasn't meant to think thoughts about freedom, happiness, and so on, only about Mayuri sama.

Stupid Nemu. If Mayuri sama ever heard what you just said...

I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek.

_What was happening to me?_

* * *

Hmm. Definitely sticky. It may even slide down a metre or two. There will be a trail of whiteness left behind. Much better than the last one.

I looked down at the bowl of custardy stuff infront of me, and struggled not to think about what would happen if I chucked it at a wall. It had become my favourite past time in the hospital, but it had put me off when I got a plate of fish and chips for lunch, and I imagined a live fish being thrown at a wall and flopping down it, leaving a trail of tomato sauce behind. I absolutely hated live fish, they scared the living daylights out of me. Especially if they bleed ketchup...

"Nemu-san!" I looked towards the door, and a big smile lit up my lips. I placed the bowl of food back onto the tray, and I looked up to greet my visitor.

"Hope ya feeling better, coz your a free ta go today!"

I was happier than I should have been. I mean, why was I so happy that the enemy had come back to me?

"But only if ya answer one question."

I nodded slowly, sure that I already knew the question.

"Why aint ya eating your food?"

I knew it. I knew that he was going to ask that question. And luckily, I had already come up with an excuse.

"I wasn't hungry."

I know, imaginative, huh? Well, I wasn't really used to lying, because I was brought up to tell the truth. But different situations call for different solutions. I might even get better at it as time progressed.

Wait, Nemu, this isn't like you. Stop thinking such horrible thoughts. Stop lying. Why don't you just tell him the truth, like you did the other day? Why don't you just tell him that you wont eat because you want to starve yourself to death? Why don't you tell him that you can't live without Mayuri sama, and would rather die?

"Sure, sure. Its not like I care, do I?"

"You don't" I let my guard down for one second, and he smiled widely.

"Yay! I finally made you break your shield! I could tell the you were a hiding something. I aint that stupid."

"It's none of your business."

"I know, but that aint stopping me from being curious now, is it?"

"Leave me alone."

"Boy, ya sure have changed in just only two days! What happened to ya?"

"Nothing. Now if you have nothing important to say, leave me alone."

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

"You said I was free to leave?"

"Ya! Follow me!"

I swung my legs of the edge of the bed, grabbing the crutches that were leaning there. The doctors that healed me where extremely good at medicine - all my injuries were healed, except the one scar on my left arm and my left ankle which was broken. And magically, I didn't feel any physical pain. Only the pain inside, from being away from my normal life.

_Admit it Nemu. You also feel pain for other reasons, correct? For a reason that has baby blue eyes?_

I tested out my crutches, taking my mind away from the thoughts that I did not wish to think about. I was suprisingly coordinated using them, and I felt confident enough to follow, err... ummm...

"Excuse me, but whats your name?"

"Moi? Does it really matter?"

"A name says a lot about a person."

"Hmm. I'll think about it."

I looked at him, and saw something in his eyes before he turned away from me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it though.

He started walking away at a quick pace, and I struggled to catch up with him. I hobbled out of the hospital, into a strange, new, wonderous world of...

More white. White ceiling, white corridors, white linoleum. What was with this place and white? I looked at the boy infront of me, who was still wearing his white t-shirt. I looked down at my own clothes, and saw a white hospital gown. I made a mental note to ask for more clothes.

I watched as he stopped infront of a white door, and motioned for me to take a white seat outside. I sat down gratefully, and listened as the door opened and closed. The conversation from there on in was softly spoken, and I could barely hear it. But I could make out a few bits and pieces.

"Shouldn't ya wait a bit?"

"Memories may return naturally."

"Happiness makes people more cooperative."

"Three Weeks."

"Whats fer dinner?"

I tuned out of the conversation just as the door reopened, my appointed tour guide walking out.

"Follow me." He said, and walked off to the left. I got up reluctantly and followed him.

I followed him down various corridors.

I followed him up various ramps.

I followed him down the elevators.

I followed him through various recreational rooms.

I followed him up many staircases.

I followed him until he stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped as well, rubbing my poor tired feet, and wondering why I couldn't use a wheelchair instead. So many kilometres walked, all on crutches.

He turned around slowly, a blank look on his face.

"What happened?" I could hear a tint of fear in my voice. But I immediately relaxed when I saw him break out into a big smile.

"We're lost!"

...

Crickets chirp.

...

Leaves rustle.

...

Turtles are awkward.

...

"We're WHAT?"

"Lost!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY? YOU KNOW WHAT MY LEGS HAVE BEEN THROUGH JUST TO GET HERE?"

"Yup! What dya want me ta do bout it?"

"Get found?"

_Have I ever lost my temper before? Have I ever been sarcastic before?_

"Mkay! I shall magically find our positions using tha wind. Hmmm."

I watched him lick his finger, and stick it up in the air. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"The wind tells me that your room is a that away."

He pointed at a door to my left, which, sure enough, had my name nailed onto it.

...

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"=]"

"What kind of a response is that?"

"=O"

"Can you please stop pulling silly faces at me?"

"Okio!"

I stared at him, and he stared at me. Silence reigned. I just stared deep into his blue eyes. He stared deep into mine. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

A tumbleweed rolled past.

"What the...?"

"How did...?"

We both looked at it and then at each other again. He burst out laughing. I never laugh. But I just couldn't help it, he was such an easy person to laugh with, if you get my drift.

"Wow! You laughed!" Was I really such an unhappy person?

I watched him draw a long silver key out of his pocket, and he slotted it into the keyhole. He turned the key ever so slowly, and turned the handle ever so slowly. He pushed the door open at snails pace, but to no avail. The look of impatience that he expected to hand on my face was not there. I was just staring at him blankly. How I loved reverse phsycology!

_Listen to yourself Nemu. Listen to how you have changed._

The door opened the whole way, and the room was revealed.

It was one room big, with a bathroom coming off the corridor outside, and was mostly white, of course. There was a white leather couch against one wall, and a tv hanging from the ceiling facing it. Underneath the tv was a bed, made up with a green bedspread. The greens there were the prettiest shades I had ever seen. They all molded together perfectly and were all swirly. So perfectly made. Other than that, the room was empty. It was quite small.

"Thank you very much." I said, and he seemed to look happy.

"I will be back later, to bring you stuff that you need. Till then..."

"Thankyou... umm..." No Nemu, remember not to ask.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them slowly, and smiled at me.

"Call me..."

* * *

_The end! I hope you liked it, please review. Will be more Grimmy in next chapter! And I know that I cant spell, which is why I included that aspect of me in my character. If anyone wanted to though, they could review and tell me how to really spell 'Phsycology'. It would be funny if I actually guessed right! Maybe I should spell check it..._

_Love, Nettie._


End file.
